Her Diamonds
by Echo1317
Summary: She stares out into the distance, out across the great lake, but Draco has the distinct feeling that that isn't what she is really seeing. -Draco/Luna-


**A/N** This is my first HP one shot, and first complete HP fic. I hope it's not too horrible! It is Luna/Draco, and it takes place during sixth year.

Disclaimer: I am not British. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. (sigh)

Her Diamonds

Draco Malfoy watches her.

He thinks to himself at times that perhaps it is wrong, to watch her so closely, to become so dependant on her even though she has not spoken one word to him nor has he to her. She catches his eye once, and she smiles that dreamy smile of hers. He sneers at her to hide the fact that he really was staring, but it doesn't phase her, she just slowly turns her head back to the pudding she is eating.

Weeks pass by, and he grows thinner, and paler. His resolve is crumbling, and he can't remember at times why he does what he does. Then he catches sight of her, and he knows why he has to keep going; because if he doesn't, he'll be pulled in deeper by her mysterious gravity, and because of what he is, he cannot afford to get close to anyone.

Luna Lovegood sees him staring.

She knows that he is constantly looking in her direction, and sometimes she thinks that she might be wrong that he is looking at someone like her, but she knows that it is something he mist do. He seems to find comfort in watching her, her innocent and dream-like ways of going about. She doesn't know why, but she thinks that she might not want to. She lets him watch her without letting on that she knows. It might make him stop. And for what ever reason, she does not want him to stop.

Draco doesn't know what he's doing as he follows up the stairs. He lags behind when she walks down the empty corridor, suspicious that she is not skipping happily as she usually does. When she comes to the end of the hall she stops, placing her hands on the window sill and gazing outside. Her blond hair glows in the gently moonlight, and she looks almost like an angel of some sort as he watches still. After a while, Luna turns around, not meeting his eyes as he watches her walk back down the corridor past him with that small smile still on her porcelain face. This time he doesn't follow, he only goes to the window she was just at and looks out of it, wondering what outside could possibly capture her attention for so long. Even as he eyes the scenery, he does not know.

A new year is approaching quickly, and Draco had chosen to stay at school for the holiday. He had work to do, and could not afford to lose any time. To his relief, she chooses to stay as well, or maybe she does not choose, but she is still there and that's all that matters to him. As long as he can still see her, feel her innocence as she brushes past him in the corridors, which she has been doing more and more often. He sometimes thinks that perhaps she knows that he is watching her, but he quickly makes those thoughts go away, because if she knew he would have to stop, and that thought is the one that really drives him mad.

One night he thinks he sees her in the hall as he patrols, looking like a ghost in the moonlight once again. She has a sad, worn look on her face, and she does not smile as he has come to expect her to. He suddenly finds himself feeling even more pain than he has been, the pain that he sees reflected in her expression. As he rounds the corner after her, he finds that the vision he has had of her is not in fact real, and he chides himself for letting his imagination get the better of him. The night has made him blind, thinking that perhaps he has seen her when he knows she is in bed asleep as she ought to be. Still, he takes one last glance back at the corridor, part of him wishing that the girl had been there.

The nights in February are cruel, often bringing a small snow fall in the dark, dusting the castle in a light showering of what looks like powdered sugar. Draco watches once at midnight as Luna wanders out of the castle, trailing from a distance like a puppy dog after it's master. She eventually settles in a small, secluded area by the lake, and Draco places himself a ways away under the cover of the forest. He sees her watching the smooth, glittering surface with wide eyes as though she might find the answers to all of her questions hidden in the murky blackness. He could break her concentration, reveal himself to the girl who already knows he is there, but he does not, not only because he is too much of a coward to do so, but because it would not feel right to the peaceful bubble that she has built for herself. Still, she stares out into the distance, across the great lake, but Draco has the distinct feeling that that isn't what she is really seeing.

He soon sees that she is shaking with silent tears, and he himself is soon overcome by the need to cry. He sits down in the wet grass and hugs his knees to his chest, sobbing for so much of the pain he has endured, until he feels her warm arms wrap around him. She holds him, and he clutches her for dear life, and they cry together, the two that cannot be together but seem to have found a way to each other.

There are moments of silence between the two, and moments of sound, but the latter are few and far between, coming only perhaps when Luna might mutter a word of comfort to him. On an evening just a few weeks after their meeting at the lake, Draco follows her back, and they sit without speaking, just holding hands and trying to find words.

She closes her eye and tries to shut out the images that plagues her, and the sound of his tears and the despair that accompanied them, hoping that perhaps he will never feel that way again. She tried to help him find the day light, and in doing so discover the night that she has so effectively shut out. With the light, there comes the darkness, and although she pretends that she can never feel the dark, the night that they spent together proves otherwise. She has never and will never again taste tears so bitter as those that came then.

At the times when neither think that they can take the life that goes around them, they catch each others eye and he follows her out to the lake, and they cry together as if that will rid them of anything that makes them hurt. Her tears hit the floor like diamonds, and even though he is the only one around to notice them, it still strikes him how wrong it looks for her to have tears running down her face. She's all smiles and happy ramblings. Someone like her should not feel such pain. Someone like her should not cry like this.

Her diamonds, while mending one part of him, shatter another, and eventually, he stops beckoning her to the lake. She cannot catch his eyes anymore, and after a while she stops trying. He still follows her, and she still lets him.

But he can't stand to see her diamonds falling down.

* * *

I'm sorry if they're a little OOC, I'm just getting back into the whole HP mindset, and I haven't actually read the books in quite a while. I don't remember if Draco stays at school for the holidays in sixth year, but I couldn't find it online and my grandma doesn't have the sixth book at her house. :( Oh, and I was listening to the song Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas when writing it, as you might be able to tell :)

Please review!

-Echo1317


End file.
